Izumu
by Ash Sayin
Summary: Izuku Midoriya A.K.A Izumu. The League's strongest Nomu ever made. But with a chance encounter with a childhood friend brings back memories, will he fight off the leagues influence and come home or remain a pet. Requeted, kinda. Two-Shot.


Chapter 1

'Thoughts'

 _Flashbacks_

"Izumu" Tomura Shigaraki said with… glee? Maybe. "It's time to kill us a symbol of peace. And you better behave or I'll disintegrate your arm again." he threatened.

Izuku Midoriya, or Izumu as he was called for years now, was just a pet. A toy to use whenever they wanted to play. When he was first brought to this hell, he was been labeled 'defective'. He wouldn't follow orders like the other Noumu did and it upset Tomura. So, using his quirk, he'd punish Izumu. It didn't matter, his toy could regenerate and absorb the impact of his punches. He didn't want to get rid of Izumu, beacause All Might wouldn't be able to either. And with the other Noumu as back up, what could go wrong.

Izumu just stood there without saying anything, only lightly nodding his head. Tomura made sure his toy looked nice for the upcoming battle. A metal faceplate that opened around the mouth so Izumu could burn All Might's face off, a normal black hoodie with a skull on it with no shirt underneath, tan jeans with a skull belt and skull knee plates, and steel toed red boots… What? Izumu was one of Tomura favorite pets he wanted him to look nice.

"Kurogiri, ready the pawns, I'll get Noumu. It's time." Tomura said as he walked away chuckling to get Noumo. Izumu just stood there looking at the ground.

'Behave, behave, behave.' Izumu repeated in his head.

He was told to repeat that in his head or be punished.

 **(UA Simulation Joint)**

Class 1-A, Aizawa, and Thirteen were at UA's Simulation Joint to practice using their quirks to stop disasters. All Might was supposed to be there, but he had a emergency to attend to. Before they were able to start, Kurogiri opened a portal letting the villains in.

"Aww, All Might isn't here." Tomura complained.

"Stay back" Aizawa warned "This isn't part of the simulation. Thirteen, protect the students." after he said this he put on some orange goggles and jumped down, beginning to attack the charging villains.

Thirteen and the students turned and ran to the exit, but Kurogiri stopped Thirteen. Thirteen was about to use his quirk, but Bakugo and Kirishima ran forwards, stopping Thirteen as he didn't want to hurt them. Kurogiri sent the two boys and sum of other students all across the facility. Only a few remaining because of Thirteens quick thinking.

"Kurogiri send Izumu to hunt down the students, then go after Thirteen." Tomura said. "Me and Nomou will watch EraserHead."

Kurogiri nodded before opening a portal in front of Izumu before saying "You heard him."

Izumu walked through the portal before it closed. Kurogiri then went after Thirteen.

 **(With Bakugou and Kirishima)**

The two classmates had just finished off the last of their attackers. They were about to go back, but they stopped when a portal opened and Izumu stepped out and slowly walked towards them.

"Oh great, another one." Kirishima groaned.

Bakugou yelled "DIE" before charging at Izumu, raising his hand, readying his quirk.

Izumu stood still when Bakugou got near him, but before Bakugou could explode him, he moved faster than both Bakugou and Kirishima could see. Izumu grabbed Bakugou's arm and slammed him to the ground.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima yelled before Izumu appeared in front of him and slammed his knee into the redhead's stomach, sending him into a wall.

Izumu stalked towards Kirishima and went to grab him before he got hit with an explosion in his back.

"Don't turn your back at me!" Bakugou yelled as he jumped towards Izumu, raising his arms threatening, readying an explosion.

Izumu opened his mouth, and the attached faceplate, and spat out flames. Forcing Bakugou to use the explosion to dodge. Before Bakugou could react, he was grabbed by his leg and was slammed into the ground multiple times before he threw the blond boy into a wall. Bakugo struggled to get up as Izumu walk over to finish him off before Kirishima jumped in front of Bakugo.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Kirishima yelled as he hardened his body and got into a fighting stance.

Izumu looked at Kirishima before grabbing his own head with one hand and stumbled backwards, falling to a knee, remembering something that was locked away a long time ago.

 _Flashback_

" _I… I won't let you hurt him Kacchan!" a small green haired boy said as he stood in front of a crying child. In front of him stood three other children._

" _Trying to be a hero, eh Deku." a blond boy said as he punched his palm, setting of a small explosion._

 _Flashback end_

"Kacchan?" Izumu asked as his eye's suddenly shot open as he stood up quickly.

This startled Kirishima and made Bakugo's eyes widened. Izumu gripped his head before he jumped out the building they were in and started running towards the next area. His programing made him get away from anything that made him want to be disobedient.

 **(With Mineta and Tsuyu)**

Tsuya was trying to keep calm as Mineta was freaking out. She took out two guys, but there was to many for her to take on. The ship they were on was slowly sinking due to their attacks and Mineta's quirk could only hold so many before the villains stayed away from him. She was racking her head for a plan, but nothing came to her.

All of a sudden the roof of the simulation area busted open as Izumu landed on the ship in between her and Mineta, shaking the entire boat. She hoped he was on her side, but as soon as the villains started cheering, she lost hope.

"Yes! Frog girl is screwed!" a villain cheered.

Izumu stood still as he looked down at Mineta as he started crying even harder. He felt a familiar headache as he closed his eyes and put a hand on his head.

 _I'm sorry Izuku_

'That voice'

 _I'm so sorry_

'I remember that voice.'

 _I'm so sorry Izuku_

"I remember." Izumu said as he straightened up. He made a plan years ago when he first got captured. Hopefully he can stay in control this time.

"W-What?" Mineta stuttered out.

Izumu looked at him before grabbing him. Mineta immediately freaked out, but got calmed down when Izumu put him on his shoulder. He walked towards Tsuyu as she took a step back.

"Don't worry." Izumu said as he held out his hand towards her. "I'm getting you two out of here. Hopefully before I turn back into a puppet."

Tsuyu hesitated before she grabbed his hand. "O-Okay, ribbit."

Seeing that if he wanted to, he could have killed both her and Mineta if the other villains were this confident in him. He grabbed and put her on his other shoulder and held the two steady. He took a few steps back before running and jumped of the ship.

"What the hell! I thought he was on our si..." a villain started before Izumu jumped on his face, sending him slamming into the bottom of the water.

He continued doing this to each villain until they were all floating in the water, unconscious, before landing back on the ship. It would have been funny if the situation wasn't so terrifying.

"Hold on." Izumu said as he crouched down. Both of the students grabbed him as he jumped through the hole he came in from.

 **(With Tomura, Kurogiri, Noumu, and All Might)**

All Might was nearing his limit. This Nomu was proving to be a challenge, with his super regeneration and shock absorption. But he had to, for the students, and for the world. He was never giving up… wait, that's it. Shock absorption, not shock negation. All he needed was to get the teleporter out so he could focus on No…

 **CRASH**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to see Izumu holding both Tsuyu and Mineta by the back collar of their shirts. Tomura started laughing saying "It's over now All Might! You think Noumu's tough, try fighting Izumu!"

The other students and All Might freaked out when they saw Tsuyu and Mineta with Izumu. Their fears where calmed as they saw Izumu let go of the students as they both got up and ran to cover.

Tomura's laughter stopped as he started yelling "Izumu! I told you to take care of them!"

"I did." Izumu said blandly. "They're alive and well."

"You. You! YOU!" Tmura raged. "Nomu! Kill him!"

Noumu's attention turned towards as he raced towards Izumu who ran forwards and slammed his fist into Nomu's beak. Nomu didn't have time to react as Izumu grabbed its mouth and spun the monster around before he sent the creature flying over to All Might. All Might realed his fists back before slamming them into Nomu multiple times, faster than it could react. All Might finished his combo before he sent the Nomu flying into the air.

Izumu quickly leapt in the air behind Nomu and opened his mouth, releasing flames that burned Nomu's head clean off. Izumu than slammed both of his fists into Nomu's back slamming him into the ground causing the ground to crack and destroyed under the dead body.

"I'm not your toy anymore, Shigaraki." Izumu blandly said as he landed next to All Might. "Even if you gain control of me again, All Might will beat me. You lose."

"Grrrrr I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Shigaraki shouted as he ran forward, but was stopped by Kurogiri.

"Let's head home Young Master. Sensei will handle this." Kurogiri camly said.

Tomura growled before he walked back into a portal and pointed at both Izumu and All Might "You two, I'll kill you both, then the rest of these shit heros!" before he and Kurogiri fully disappeared into the portal.

Izumu turned towards All Might before he dropped to his knees and put his hands behind his back.

All Might said in a strained voice "Thank you, young one." as steam was let out of his body, covering half of it.

At the same time the other heros arrived on the scene, taking out the remaining villains as Cementos hid All Might's his true form. Izumu sat on his knees in silence.

The other pro's approached him with caution, but Izumu calmly said "Arrest me, I won't try anything."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Everything that happened next went by in a flash. The police put him in a straight jacket, in a containment cell, and chained to a wall. It was understandable considering he was close to All Mights level in strength. Different police officers came and interrogated him and Izumu answered their questions as best as he could. He didn't know where the Leagues base was, even if they didn't believe him at first. Luckily All Might and the two students he saved vouged for him.

It was leaning forward in his jacket before he heard the cell door open revealing the two kids he saved, a brown haired girl with rosy red cheeks, the red haired kid and…

"Kacchan?" Izumu said, voice muffled through the metal mouth plate.

The explosive blonde looked Izumu in his eyes and asked "What the fuck happened to you?"

"I-I don't remember?" Izumu said as he put his head down.

The red head walked forward and said, more like yelled, "Don't worry bro, with our help, we'll get you back to normal in no time!"

The two kids he saved walked forward, the frog-girl spoke first saying "I came to thank you for saving me and Mineta. My name's Tsuyu by the way."

The short purple haired boy walked next to her and said "Y-Yeah, if it wasn't for you we'd both be dead."

The brown haired girl walked next to Tsuyu and said "I came to thank you for saving our friends and helping All Might. And just like Kirishima said, we'll help anyway we can to get you memories back." she said cheerfully.

The door banged a few times before a voice said "Visiting hours are almost over, hurry up!"

The others quickly said their goodbyes and left, leaving only Bakugou and Izumu in the room.

"What 'do' you remember?"

Izumu looked in his eyes before saying "You and s-someone else, she sounds like a girl and she kept saying sorry about something. But other than that nothing."

Bakugo glared at Izumu and reached in his pocket before tossing out a picture of a green haired woman holding a green hair child in a little All Might outfit in front of Izumu.

"That is you and a person you should NEVER forget." Bakugou said as he turned around to walk out the room. "Remember her and remember her quick. Or else."

Bakugo left leaving Izumu by himself with the photo as Izumu stared at it. Izumu stared at the picture for what felt like hours. It looked familiar, but at the same time it didn't. He laid his head back and racked his mind for answers. Sadly, nothing came to him.

"Who, who are you? And why do you look so familiar?" Izumu asked himself.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 **AN: So a certain reader asked that I upload this. Their name is marcirio** **and here you go buddy. This should have one more chapter before it's finished.** **I sure hoped this lived up to your expectations. And to all the readers of Psychic, I've heard your calls and the story will be continued. So you'll have that to wait for. Welp Ash Out.**


End file.
